Camisado: The Outtakes
by Sophz456
Summary: Outtakes/Alternate Scenes that didn't make it into the final version of Camisado. E/B AH. Rated M for... well, you know why.


**A/N:**_ Since there's been a delay in me posting the next chapter of the original story, I've decided to post this outtake to tide you over for a bit. This scene takes place during chapter ten and is an alternate ending to the scene in the wardrobe following Royce's sudden arrival. It's kind of short, I know, but at least it's something. Enjoy! xx_

_

* * *

_

"_Edward!" My voice sounded ridiculously high even to my ears, but I was too turned on to be embarrassed, especially when Edward groaned into my mouth and pulled his hand away. I whined in protest, pressing my lips harder against his, then felt my eyes roll upwards when he slid his hand down the front of the boxers this time, his middle finger slipping inside me with ease._

"_Oh, my Go-" I moaned, but cut myself off with a gasp when there was a sharp, loud knock at the door._

_Edward and I both groaned in frustration at the same time, and as tempting as it was to just ignore whoever the cock-blocker was, their next knock was even louder than before, meaning it must have been something urgent._

"I can't believe this," I hissed, then whimpered when Edward pulled his hand from me, brushing over my clit as he did so.

"Raincheck?" he whispered. I nodded reluctantly, then sighed as he kissed me softly before gently guiding me off his lap again.

"God, you're so…" He trailed off, shaking his head, then pressed his lips to mine once more before adjusting himself and moving towards the door, which was still being knocked on. On impulse, I reached for his hand and pulled him back to me, palming his erection.

"Bella," he choked out as he gripped my wrist to stop me moving. _He was so hard…._

"I just… wanted to see," I replied, blushing. I needed to know he was as affected as I was.

"And feel?" he teased, then winked before hurrying over to the door. I laughed softly, bringing my hands up to cover my mouth, then rushed into the wardrobe to shield my half-naked body from the view of whoever was at the door.

"Royce, how nice to see you!" I cringed at the sound of Royce's name, grateful I'd run when I had the chance. I grabbed some underwear and comfortable clothes from my section of the wardrobe and quickly began to change. "Give me just a sec to make myself de-"

"Was I interrupting something?" _Ugh_. Just the sound of this voice made me want to hurl.

"Um… just a bit," Edward replied, keeping his tone light.

"I'm sorry, my man." _Edward's not your fucking man, you creep. He's nothing like you. _"I'll let you, uh… sort yourself out. Mind if I wait here?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

I swallowed nervously, hurriedly pulling up my sweat pants, then breathed out a sigh of relief when Edward came through the doors, his discomfort obvious.

"It's Royce," he said, as if I didn't already know. I nodded in understanding, opening my arms for him to step in to as he approached. "Fuck, people have bad timing today."

"You're telling me," I huffed as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, his erection pressing against my stomach. He hissed in a breath at the contact, his fists clenching my shirt.

"Is that… painful?" I murmured softly.

"Sorta," he ground out. I gazed up into his eyes, and the pure desire I saw there made me shiver.

"Would, um…" I ghosted my hand down his stomach before reaching into his pants and wrapping my fingers around him. "Would this help?"

"Bella," he groaned, his hips automatically pushing against my hand. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not," I told him truthfully as I began to slowly move my hand. "Let me help you."

"Jesus," he breathed, thrusting his hips in time with my movements. "I'm going to hell for this."

"Why?" I whispered, then leaned in to kiss him softly, moving my hand faster.

"Royce is… _Fuck, that feels so good…_ He's waiting at the… _Don't stop_… At the door."

"So?" I murmured against his lips. "He can keep on waiting."

"B-Bella…"

"You can be quick, right?" I teased, then carefully lowered myself to my knees as I pressed kisses down his chest and stomach.

"Holy shit." His stomach muscles tensed as I pulled his pajama pants down past his hips, freeing him. "Bella, if you keep that up, I won't last."

"It's a good thing I'm not planning on stopping then, isn't it?" With that, I wrapped my hand around him and pressed my lips to his tip before opening my mouth and taking as much of him in as I could.

"Fuck!" he hissed, throwing his head back. I pulled my head back until just the head was in my mouth, bringing my hand up to follow my lips, then swirled my tongue around him before moving back down again, taking more of him in this time.

"You are so fucking… _Christ!_" I twisted my wrist as I raised my head again, then ran my tongue along the underside of him, pumping my hand a few times as I looked up at him. Almost as though he'd sensed my gaze, he tilted his head back up and smiled down at me.

I smirked back at him, then winked before taking him back into my mouth again and moaning around him.

"Mother-" He cut himself off with a loud groan when he brushed against the back of my throat, and I forced myself to remain calm so I wouldn't gag – a definite mood-killer.

"What are you…" He looked down at me as I splayed my hands against his hips, then pushed my hair back from my face so he could watch me. I gazed up at him through my lashes, then closed my eyes and pushed forwards a little more until I felt him slip in just that little further. His eyes widened in shock, so I pulled back, unsure if he enjoyed that sort of thing or not.

"Sorry," I muttered, slowing my hand's movements.

"Don't stop," he murmured as he slid his hands into my hair. "I've never felt that before…"

I smiled, then kissed my way up his shaft before licking the head and parting my lips again, slowly taking him in. He moaned softly under his breath as he watched me, and when he reached my throat again I paused momentarily. He swallowed nervously, then nodded minutely, his hands pressing against the back of my head ever so softly. I squeezed his hip with my hand, then raised my head, taking a few seconds to breathe before lowering again.

"Bella… Baby…" His grip on my hair tightened slightly as he reached my throat again, but I knew he wouldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to, and that made me want it all the more. I closed my eyes and pressed that little bit further again, then swallowed around him before groaning when his hips accidentally jerked a bit too far forwards.

I pulled my head back from him before I could gag, replacing my lips with both my hands as I recovered.

"Oh, my God. Baby, I'm sorry," he ground out, genuine concern almost winning over his arousal. I smiled up at him reassuringly, then lowered my mouth over him again, though this time, I didn't try and go so far down. I increased the suction slightly, moving my hand over the part of him that wouldn't fit, then hummed around him, causing him to groan loudly.

"Bella, I'm gonna…" he warned. I just continued my movements, maintaining the same pace I knew would get him there, then fought the urge to smile when his hips jerked and his hands tightened their grip on my hair. "I'm c-c-c-"

He cried out in pleasure, surprising us both, as he released inside my mouth, his head thrown back and his hands holding my hair so tightly it was almost painful. I swallowed as fast as I could; that sort of thing never tasted nice, then continued to kiss his shaft as he slowly began to come down again.

"Holy fuck, Bella," Edward breathed, releasing his grip on my hair before taking my hands in his and pulling me up to my feet. "Jesus Christ."

I smiled, then let my eyes fall shut as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Better?" I murmured against his lips. He laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"_So_ much better," he breathed. I pushed back from him, smirking, then turned and walked towards the wardrobe doors, grabbing my t-shirt from the floor and pulling it over my head as I did so.

"Glad to be of service," I teased, then winked at him over my shoulder before laughing at the stunned expression on his face.

"Hurry up, Edward," I called as I pushed open one of the doors. "Royce is waiting for us."

With that, I stepped out into the bedroom and slid the door shut behind me, then walked towards the entrance to the suite and took a deep breath in before opening the door to allow Royce in.

"Sorry about that," I said, fluttering my eyelashes a bit. He smirked, looking me up and down. _Admire me all you want, you creep; I'm Edward's now. _"Please, come in."


End file.
